1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski binding, especially a touring, telemark or cross-country binding, for fixing a ski shoe comprising an upper and a sole, according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ski binding of that type is known from WO 03/101555 A1, which originates from the Applicant. That known construction is characterised in that the front retaining element, which can be formed, for example, in the manner of a toe bail, is pivotally mounted, relative to the structural unit comprising the front and rear retaining elements, about an axis that extends transversely to the longitudinal direction of the sole and approximately parallel to the sole tread. The front retaining element is thus of quasi “dynamic” form. The result is that, when the heel of the shoe is lifted, the front retaining element barely offers any resistance. This is achieved as a result of the fact that the front retaining element is able to follow the movement of the front end of the sole relative to the rear retaining element and to the structural unit comprising the two retaining elements. The front end of the sole is thus not compelled to be pushed down by the front retaining element or toe bail onto the upper side of the binding and onto the top face of the ski in such a manner that the front end of the sole always extends parallel to the top face of the ski, and independently of the lifting of the heel of the shoe.
The problem underlying the present invention is to improve the known construction even further in terms of the afore-mentioned “dynamic”, and especially also to take steps by means of which the binding can be brought in a simple manner from a “cross-country position” to a “telemark position” and vice-versa, the aim being, in the first-mentioned position, for the shoe heel to be freely liftable in substantially unhindered manner whereas, in the latter position, the aim is for the lifting of the shoe heel to be limited by the elasticity of the shoe sole on the one hand, and by the counter-action of the tensioning means effective between front and rear retaining elements on the other hand. In the “telemark position”, the shoe heel is then liftable only slightly, so that the skier can implement the so-called “telemark style”.